


A Journey to Camelot

by Tinuviel_Undomiel



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom, Rumbelle Christmas in July - Fandom
Genre: Adventurer Belle, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Sir Rumplestiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/pseuds/Tinuviel_Undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rumbelle Christmas in July Fic. Prompt: Sir Rumplestiltskin seduces Adventuress Belle.</p><p>Sir Rumplestiltskin goes on a journey with Lady Belle in order to protect the realm from a powerful evil, but finds himself enchanted by the spirited noble woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey to Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

There are many things commonly found in a tavern: kegs of ale, sticky tables, pewter pints and plates, and other odds and ends. There were also people commonly found in taverns: scoundrels, village drunks, barmaids, and even dwarves. A beautiful woman reading a book was not a typical sight to be found in such a dingy place.

            Sir Rumplestiltskin was nursing a pint of ale as he watched her. She had her own pint but barely touched it. Her entire attention was set on her book. He’d been from one corner of the continent to the next and nothing had fascinated him quite so much as this odd woman enjoying a book in this dirty tavern. She was too far away for him to read the cover, but there was more to look at besides her book. She had long, curly brown hair pulled away from her face in a braid that cascaded down her right shoulder. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red leather vest and pants. The hilt of a dagger was barely seen buckled around her waist. At her feet was a worn leather satchel that she kept carefully arranged between her boots.

            The woman was so enthralled by the words in the book that she never noticed her observer, nor the men in the corner who were also watching her. Rumplestiltskin watched how they pounded back pints and whispered as they looked at her, laughing all the while. This could go two ways; hopefully these men were just drunk and not stupid as well.

            After finishing her pint, she carefully tucked a ribbon in the book to mark her place and tucked it into her satchel. She left some coins on the table and headed out the door. The lively group also drained their tankards and left. Stupid they would be.

            Rumplestiltskin left his pint and coins as well, one hand gripping his sword as he walked out of the tavern. He turned his gaze to the stables where he could see the woman standing, her arms protecting her satchel. The four men had formed a ring around her. He had expected her to be afraid, but she looked at them with steely blue eyes.

            “Where are you going?” one asked.

            “That is my business, gentlemen,” she said.

“Maybe we’d like to make it our business.”

“I’m afraid I’m not interested, now if you don’t mind, I really must be going.”

She tried to push her way out of the circle, but the men were relentless in their quarry. “What is a pretty thing like you doing here? Looking for company?” one man asked, his dark eyes gleaming.

“No thank you,” she said, “Now would you please let me leave?”

“No need to play the maid; we just want to—ouch!” As the man moved to grab her, the woman swung her satchel, smacking him on the side of his head. She made her escape, but the other three men all swooped in to grab her.

“Unhand me!” she shouted.

            “We just wanted to talk,” the leader replied, still rubbing the side of his jaw, “Now we’re going to have our fun.”

            Rumplestiltskin stepped out of the shadows, still keeping one hand on his sheathed sword. “I do believe the lady told you to unhand her. Now I suggest you do as she requested and be on your way.”

            “Piss off,” the leader said, “She needs to be taught a lesson and I aim to do that.”

            “Very well, but don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

            The song of steel slipping free of leather rang out and he held his sword aloft for the scoundrels to see. The four men whipped out their own swords with the leader stepping forward. “I’ll take care of this,” he said.

            Their swords clashed and parried. The leader had no form, little experience, and no chance. A few blows and the man aimed too high. Rumplestiltskin struck the man’s hand with the flat of his blade. The leader cried out, dropping his sword. The knight took his chance and conked him on the side of his head with the hilt of his sword. The man dropped instantly.

            Rumplestiltskin readied his sword again, but stood his ground. The unconscious man’s friends lowered their weapons, glancing at one another, daring one of them to move but none did. “Now,” Rumplestiltskin began, “Shall we continue this one at a time or will the three of you come at once? I must say, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a good fight so it makes no difference to me.”

            The men looked at each other again and then dropped their weapons. “Take your friend and be gone,” he instructed, “I hope to never see the likes of any of you here again.”

            They quickly released the woman, but she lost her balance and fell. None of them dared to touch her to help her up. They scrambled to grab their friend and hurried away, leaving their swords in the dirt. Rumplestiltskin slid his own weapon back in its sheath and walked over to the woman.

            “Are you hurt?” he asked and held out his hand for her to take.

            “No,” she said, “Thank you.” She took his hand and climbed to her feet.

            “I must say, I never expected to find a noblewoman in a tavern.”

            The woman let out a gasp, her blue eyes widening. “How…how did you know?”

            “A number of things,” Rumplestiltskin said with a smile, “You were reading a rather thick book in the tavern, most common-folk can hardly spell their names. You have impeccable manners and you’re hands are soft and not callused.” He pointed to the jewel at her neck. “Last, you wear too fine of jewelry to be a humble peasant.”

            The woman reached up to touch the small diamond. “I suppose you are right. My disguise is quite thin.”

            “Only for someone who wishes to look hard enough.”

            She smiled a little at him. “I never caught your name, good sir.”

            “I am Sir Rumplestiltskin.”

            “Sir Rumplestiltskin the Valiant?” she asked, wonderment sparkling in her eyes, “The brave knight of the Frontlands?”

            “Those are old titles,” he said, “but yes.”

            “Well, I must say I am impressed. I heard stories about you when I was a child.” She smiled again. “I am Lady Belle of the Marchlands, daughter to Lord Maurice.”

            “A pleasure to meet you, my lady,” he said, giving her a slight bow.

            “A pleasure to meet you as well, and I am grateful for you assistance.”

            “I must say, I am surprised a noblewoman like you is traveling alone in these parts,” he said with a knowing look.

            Lady Belle’s cheerful smile faded. Her grip tightened on her satchel. “I must be going now.”

            “Perhaps I should send word to your father about your journey.”

            “Don’t!” she cried.

            His grin broadened. “I see, so you have left without your father’s permission. Well, this is certainly interesting.”

            “Sir Rumplestiltskin, I beg of you, don’t tell my father where I am,” Lady Belle said, every word as hard as stone, “I am on an important mission, one that I must complete. My father has already tried to stop me. If you are as true a knight as I have heard, then you will let me go and tell no one that you have seen me.”

            There were many options to consider, particularly the fact that despite the strong leadership in the kingdoms by Queen Snow and King David, it was dangerous for a woman to travel alone. Most would say it was his duty to inform Lord Maurice about his wayward daughter. However, the image of her reading her book while in the tavern refused to be shaken from his mind. She may not be a skilled warrior, but she was intelligent. She would not have come on this journey unless she knew it was necessary.

            “I can’t speak for your stories, my lady,” he said, “But I won’t tell your father.”

            Lady Belle’s shoulders relaxed and she loosened her grip on her satchel. “Thank you,” she said with a grateful smile.

            She turned on her heal back towards the stables, but Rumplestiltskin stopped her when he said, “However, I can’t allow a woman such as yourself to travel these parts alone. I will accompany you on your journey.”

            She whirled around, shaking her head emphatically. “No, you mustn’t.”

            “I must, my lady,” he said, “You could have been hurt by those ruffians.”

            “I could have handled them,” she said.

            “Perhaps,” he admitted, “They were drunk and weak, but in the next town there may be far worse. Ogres still roam in places, not to mention trolls and other evils. Are you well equipped to handle them as well?”

            “I will find a way.” Her chin was set high, her eyes flashing with a brilliant blue fire. She truly was a magnificent sight to behold. She had more courage than most knights he’d known in his life, more spirit than seasoned soldiers.

            “You are very brave, my lady,” he said.

            “Spare me your flattery,” she hissed.

            “I speak only the truth.”

            “I tire of compliments and honeyed words,” Lady Belle said, “You are a good knight, Sir Rumplestiltskin, but I don’t need courtly manners. I have a task I must complete and I can do it on my own.”

            Well, she certainly wasn’t like the other ladies he had known back when he was more frequently found in noble circles. He couldn’t be angry at her blunt words, not when she spoke them with such fire. No, this was no weak maiden. She was made of much stronger stuff.

            “Very well,” he said, “Then I will speak plainly. You have a great deal of courage, Lady Belle, but courage will only get you so far. I understand you have an important task, but if you wish to finish this quest alive then you must allow me to accompany you. If you refuse, then I will follow you. If your quest is so important then it is my duty to make sure you succeed, whether you want my company or not.”

            She stared at him for a while, her fingers curled tightly around her satchel. He was itching to know what lay inside that leather sack that she valued so much At last; she uncurled her fingers and relaxed. “All right,” she said.

            They each took their horse from the stable and he followed her lead. “Where do we go, my lady.”

            “Camelot.”

            “Well I do hear the weather is nice there at this time of year,” he said with a smile. She merely kicked her horse’s flanks in response, charging on ahead like the lord of an army.

            He followed after her, but this time gave her silence like she wished. This woman had pride and he had bruised hers just a little. He could respect her pride since she had known better than to let it get the best of her.

            They rode until nightfall when they stopped to make camp. They pooled their combined supplies, able to make a decent meal without having to hunt for their dinner. She once again pulled out her book. By the firelight he could see it was called, _Her Handsome Hero_.

            “Rather a strange choice of a book for one so adventuresome as you, my lady,” he said.

            “Was I supposed to be _Chauncey’s Catalog of Monsters and Creatures of Darkness_?” ash asked, but he thought her tone as a bit lighter now.”

            “To be honest, books are not usually supplied on a journey like yours.”

            She smiled just a little. “I am my mother’s daughter, sir. We both spent more times in libraries than in sewing rooms. Besides, books are quite helpful. I have learned many languages by reading books, as well as the lands and people of the continents. Can you say as much?”

            He shook his head. “I stand corrected, my lady. Though I maintain _Her Handsome Hero_ to be far too flowery for suitable companionship on a journey.”

            She peered at him with curious blue eyes. “You’ve read it?”

            “As well as _Chauncey’s Catalog_.”

            “You surprise me, Sir Rumplestiltskin.”

            “You don’t have to call me that,” he said, “I may be a knight, but we are not at court, as you said.”

            “Very well, but you must call me Belle then.”

            “As you wish, my lady,”

            “ _Belle_ ,” she insisted.

            “Belle,” he said her name softly. It was a lovely name and suited her perfectly. “May I ask now what has brought you one this journey?”

            She tensed a bit, her eyes straying to her satchel. She heaved out a sigh and then closed her book before setting it on a rock. She opened the leather sack and slowly pulled out the object of her quest.

            “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to find it is a book,” he said, unable to keep himself from smiling, “You certainly take your books seriously, Belle.”

            “This is no ordinary book,” she said. Indeed, now he could see how strange it was. The cover was made of a black leather and steel. There was a bright red jewel stamped onto it’s front. The pages were yellow and wrinkled from time. A part of him was curious as to what was on those pages. No, more than just a part of him. He was entranced at the idea of opening this book and finding out its secrets.

            “Have you heard of the Curse of the Dark One?” Belle asked him.

            “Stories from my youth,” he said, “myths really.”

            “Then you know how the curse was broken,” she said. “The Dark One’s host fell in love and True Love’s kiss nearly destroyed him. So he fled his host before the magic could defeat him, but there was no host and the dagger had already been wiped clean. So he trapped himself inside of this book. The two lovers put this jewel on the book to ward against his evil.”

            Rumplestiltskin stared at the cursed object. He knew the Dark One was a demon, and entity of pure evil that cursed anyone he inhabited with incredible powers, but also incredible evil. It was best that such a beast was bound to a book instead of to a person.

            “How does the jewel work?” he asked.

            “It locks the book,” she said, “preventing anyone from opening it. But the evil remains and it wants to be freed. My father found this book. He wanted to break the seal and see what lay inside.”

            “He would have been cursed,” Rumplestiltskin said.

            “Indeed. He refused to see reason,” Belle said, “He has always been a stubborn sort. So I stole the book and ran away.”

            “And you are taking this book to Camelot?”

            “Yes, to seek the wizard Merlin,” she said, “He will know what to do with this book.”

            “That is very brave of you,” he said, “As well as wise.”

            She smiled a little. “My mother and I have always cared for the books in our household. It seemed right to do this.”

            “If I may ask, how have you managed to remain resilient to the evil in the book?”

            “A gift from my fairy godmother,” Belle said. She reached up with one hand to touch the jewel at her throat, “She gave it to me so I could be immune to the book’s call for as long as I wear this.”

            “I see, then you are far more resilient then I thought, Belle.”

            She smiled at him again, carefully putting the evil book into the unremarkable leather bag. “Now that is a compliment I will gladly accept.”

            Rumplestiltskin took a bottle of mead out of his bag and took a drink before offering it to Belle. She took a healthy swallow before passing it back. “Is it true that you slayed the dragon in Midas’s kingdom single handedly?”

            “Not exactly,” he said, “I was with four other men. We all attacked the beast and tried to kill it. It managed to kill my comrades, but it was a long battle. I suspect the dragon was tired from the battle when I finally managed to push my sword into its underbelly.”

            “Hmm,” she said, “The story my nurse told me was more exciting.”

            He chuckled and took another sip. “I assure you, it was more exciting in person.”

            “True enough,” she concurred. A pondering look crossed her face and she pursed her lips slightly. “All of the stories I have heard about you are very old. Why did you give up your adventures?”

            Rumplestiltskin took a long drink, giving himself time to weigh her question. She was young, no doubt sheltered for most of her life. He had known many who valued the idea of adventure and danger, without knowing the true cost of it all. He had many demons that still prodded him in his dreams from those times, and more than a few regrets. Yet he had made peace with a lot of things. More than that, there was something about this young woman he felt he could trust.

            “I doubt those stories you heard of told you how I came to be a knight,” he said. Belle just shook her head. “My father abandoned me as a boy with two spinster aunts. They were good women, but sadly they both died of the plague a few years later. There was no one left to care for me, so I was taken in by a knight to be his squire. He was an aged knight, not in very many tourneys anymore, but a good man who trained me to use the sword and ride. He told me all of these stories of his adventures. Like you, I was captivated by the idea of slaying monsters, glory, honor, and prestige. What I learned is that you get all of that, but you also lose comrades and you miss the simpler things such as a home, family.”

            Belle nodded solemnly. “I never thought of that.”

            “So I decided to retire. I had married before, but now I wanted simpler life. I bought a small sheep farm. I had been taught to spin by my aunts, so I had a respectable trade. About a year into it, we had a son, Baelfire.”

            Belle smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

            “It was,” he said, unable to suppress the wistfulness, “But my wife wasn’t keen on the life. She preferred the adventure, the notoriety, the thrill. When our son was four, she abandoned us for another man, a pirate.”

            “Oh my,” Belle gasped.

            “Yes. I caught up with them and challenged the man.”

            “Did you win?”

            “Of course,” Rumplestiltskin said, “But I realized that I would never really win her back, nor did I truly want her now that I knew who she really was. So I left him a scar on his hand to remind him and let them be. I had our boy, so I decided that was enough. So for many years, I was fairly happy with my son in our village.”

            He knew she was going to ask the big question. “What changed?”

            Rumplestiltskin gave a slight grin, but it wasn’t one of joy. It still hurt to think of it, but he couldn’t leave this story unfinished. “My son grew up with the same stories you did. Like any young boy, he craved those same adventures. But unlike his friends, he had a father who had lived such tales and he wanted to be just like me. I wanted him to experience a simpler life, but he longed to be a brave knight as well.

            “I had gone to a neighboring village to sell some wool, when a group of thieves rode into our town. Bae wanted to prove himself. He wanted to show that he could be just like me. So he took my sword and confronted the bandits.”

            Belle let out a gasp. “Oh no,” she said. There was no need to indulge in the details.

            “He was only fourteen,” Rumplestiltskin told her, his voice cracking just a bit.

            “How horrid. I’m so sorry, Rumplestiltskin.” She reached over to put one small hand on his knee.

            He smiled fondly at her touch and patted her hand. “It’s all right, dearie. I’ve made peace with it.”

            “What happened to the thieves?”

            A dark look crossed his face. “I made sure the never hurt another child again.”

            Belle didn’t say a word, not in protest or agreement. She swallowed and nodded her head softly. It was a fact of understanding and he could respect her for that.

            “I decided to take up my sword again,” he told her, “But I wouldn’t sell it for the lords or kings, but to work for the common people, to protect them from such things. It was a way I could honor Bae’s memory.”

            “I’m sure he would be proud of you,” Belle said, “But it also sounds lonely, Rumplestiltskin.”

            It was, but what choice did he have? He had no one left in the world that he really cared about. He also had no one left in the world that truly cared about him. He gave her a solemn smile and said, “That is the way of the wandering knight.”

            “Do you have to wander alone though?”

            “I have no one,” he said truthfully, “It’s all right, Belle. I was never much for social settings anyways.”

            “Still,” she said softly, “It’s sad.”

            “You have a kind heart, Belle. Don’t feel too sorry for me. I’m quite at peace with my life now. I’m an old knight and I do what I can.”

            “You’re not old,” she said.

            “Once again, you are too kind,” he said. She really was a sweet girl, far from the spoiled, selfish women he had known in her position before. He had only known her for a few hours, but he was already quite taken with her. He could honestly say he had never met anyone quite like her.

            In some ways, this was dangerous. He was getting attached. He had only agreed to come along with her because she was in over her head and needed someone to look out for her. She was far too good for him and well above his station. Yet, how could any man resist such lovely sweetness? It had been so long since someone had smiled at him with such warmth. Perhaps she was meant to be out of his reach, but she was here on her own regard. She made her own choices. He had to admire her for that.

            They continued on their way, making camp at night and riding for Camelot during the day. Belle was a good companion now that she has decided to trust him. He told her stories of his many adventures during the day, sorting out the truth from the myths. At night, she often read to him from her books. It was companionable and far more pleasant a journey so far than he had anticipated.

            The only difficulty was his growing desire towards her.

            In his youth he had been more indulgent of his baser needs. Once he had gained some fame, it had been easy to find women who wanted to “try his sword”. But youthful dalliances got old and he had wanted to settle down with one woman. Of course that had turned out to be a mistake, but he had never gone back to his promiscuous ways. He could count on one hand his carnal encounters of the past few years, usually brief meaningless affairs. Now his libido was itching for him to give into his baser instincts again, this time with a woman who he knew would mean far more to him than his previous conquests.

            Belle wasn’t some tavern girl impressed by a sword and few coins, nor was she a lascivious lady, anxious to add another notch to her bedpost behind her aging husband’s back. She was a good, kind woman who cared for her people and was willing to risk her life to protect them from an ancient evil. She was also innocent, untouched, and no doubt meant for a wealthy lord and not a toiling knight. Still, when she read to him in that gentler voice of hers, he couldn’t help but imagine ripping that book from her hands and drinking every sigh from her mouth with his lips.

            It was pointless though. Even if she weren’t as untouchable as she truly was, it was highly unlikely she could ever want him. He may be fit for a man his age, but his hair was still greying and he wasn’t nearly as thick or burly as the knights most ladies dreamed about. He was twice her age and not nearly as handsome as most of the fine lords she had known.

            However, it never hurt to dream.

            Camelot was bordered by mountains which made it not only one of the most protected kingdoms on the mainland, but also one of the least accessible. There was only one pass through the mountains that was safe enough for travel. It wasn’t going to be easy so they decided to make camp early and rest up before they started the pass.

            As always, Belle had a book out and was reading it out loud. He wanted to drift away with her voice, but something in him refused to let him relax. His fingers were twitching, drumming against the hilt of his sword. His eyes kept scanning the horizon, looking and waiting for something to happen. Many years ago he had the same experience, but chose to ignore the instincts he had honed as knight. Bae had died because of his mistake.

            “Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked, tearing his attention away from the trees, “Is something wrong?”

            “No,” he said. He gestured towards her open book, “Please continue.”

            Belle gave him a curious look, but went back to her reading. Rumplestiltskin kept looking around. Something was coming. He could feel it in the air.

            The sound of hoof beats had him leaping to his feet. Belle closed her book, her eyes staring at him hard. It was three men who had found them, all wearing armor with the crest of a falcon on their breastplates.

            “Gods no,” Belle said once the men came into sight.

            “Friends of yours?” he asked her.

            “My father’s.”

            Ah, well that certainly explained things. He kept a good grip on the hilt of his sword, but didn’t draw it out. Not yet. The men stopped their mounts, careful to circle the two of them so they had no escape.

            “Good afternoon, gentlemen,” Rumplestiltskin said.

            “Who are you?” one man asked. He sat tall on his horse and had dark brown hair.

            “Sir Rumplestiltskin of the Frontlands.”

            The knight let out a snort. “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

            “That is the general reaction,” he replied.

            “We have come to bring Lady Belle home,” the knight said. He turned his dark eyes to her. “My lady, your father is very worried about you. Please come home with us.”

            “My father is after the book,” Belle said, “I know what you are here for.”

            The knight let out a chilly laugh. “Perhaps, but I am here for you, Belle. We are to be married, remember?”

            Rumplestiltskin shouldn’t have been surprised. She was a noblewoman, it was expected for her to have a fiancé. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but give her a puzzled look. She didn’t look back.

            “Gaston, my father was the one who decided that I should marry you,” Belle said, “Well no one decides my fate but me. I would rather marry a beast than you.”

            “You have no choice in the matter. You are mine, Belle, and that book is your father’s. You are coming with me now.”

            Rumplestiltskin unsheathed his sword, pointing it straight at the pompous knight. “The lady said she doesn’t wish to go with you. Now I suggest you and your little friends ride on, we have an important matter to attend to.”

            “The lady is mine so she will come with me now,” Gaston said.

            “The lady belongs to no one and she has her own mind and can decide whom she wants to go with,” Rumplestiltskin told her, “and it’s abundantly clear she does not want to be with you. Now either leave or you will force me to settle this matter here.”

            Gaston tensed, his hands squeezing the reins. “Are you threatening me?”

            “I’m warning you,” he said in response.

            “Very well.” He moved as if to dismount, so Rumplestiltskin readied himself for the attack. What he did not expect was for Gaston to move his horse forward a step and kick him square in the face.

            Rumplestiltskin staggered back. He kept a strong grip on his sword, but used the back of his hand to swipe away the blood on his lip. “Well, I suppose that’s a start. Though a true knight would wait to attack a man when they are on the same footing.”

            “Are you calling me dishonorable?”

            “Well I’m not the one who kicked a man while sitting on a horse.”

            Gaston scowled at him, but moved to climb down from his mount. “Stay back, Belle,” Rumplestiltskin instructed her.

            “They want me, not you,” she reminded him.

            “That doesn’t matter. I promised to protect you and so I will.”

            Gaston held aloft his sword, but Rumplestiltskin did not take the bait. Gaston was impulsive. He would come to him. A second later, he attacked.

            The steel blades clashed, ringing the air with a cry of battle. It was fast, sharp and then they struck again. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ They circled one another, but never gave up ground. Rumplestiltskin maintained the defense. Gaston was eager to strike, ready for the kill. But Rumplestiltskin had twice as many years of experience than the young knight. All he had to do was wait.

            He saw his opening and put on his own attack. He side-stepped, letting Gaston push too far and then hit him with the butt of his hilt on the back of his head. Gaston dropped, but the fight wasn’t over.

            Gaston’s two friends had climbed off their horses. Their weapons were drawn. Again, Rumplestiltskin waited for them to make the first move. The one to the left made a forward attack, but his form was terrible. Four blows and then Rumplestiltskin managed to knock the blade from his hand. He shoved him away. The second man came at him immediately. He was far more skilled than his friend.

            It was while he was fighting this man when he heard Belle cry, “Rumplestiltskin!”

            He turned his head for a brief moment. Belle was using her satchel to ward off Gaston, but the oaf already had on hand around her wrist. “Damn,” he swore.

            Rumplestiltskin had to work fast. He put himself on the attack, backing his foe towards a tree. The man stumbled over a root. He seized his chance, slamming his fist into the side of his head. He didn’t bother to wait for the man to fall.

            Gaston now had a grip on the satchel and was yanking at it hard. The strap snapped. The items inside—a purse of coins, a hairbrush, and four books—all came tumbling out. A fifth book came flying out of the leather bag. It struck a tree with a cracking sound. Little bits of red flew through the air; then it landed at Rumplestiltskin’s feet.

            He stared at the black and metal cover for a moment. The red jewel was gone. Then a howling wind ripped through him. The book’s heavy cover flipped open, the pages rippling as they turned.

            “Rumplestiltskin!” Belle cried, “Don’t read the book! Don’t read the book!”

            It was calling to him. He could hear it whispering through his mind _“I can give you everything you ever dreamed. Power…wealth…even love. I can give you the power to protect all you care about._

His son. His precious boy. If only he’d had the power to save him.

            _“Your son. Belle. You can save her. You can have her love. Just read the words and it will all be yours.”_

            Yes. Just read the words. He would have it all. So simple. What was the harm? He was a good man. He could use this power for good. He could make his boy proud by making sure no one else was every hurt again. It was so easy. Just a few words and then—.

            “Don’t read the book!” Belle shouted again, “Rumplestiltskin, don’t read the book.”

            Belle.

            The whispering was even more intense in his mind as he bent down towards it.

            _“Take the power, make it yours. Make Belle yours. Make everyone who ever harmed you pay. Remember the men who killed your son? Remember how you hunted them down? You can save everyone. Just read the words. Take the power._

_Take the power.”_

            “Rumple, don’t!”

            He let out yell and then slammed the book closed. The voice in his head stopped.

            Relief flooded him in that moment. He’d seen much of this world, but what he had heard and felt just then was by far the most horrifying experience he had ever had. It had been a voice of pure evil. There was no doubt that he would have become a monster if he had given in.

            Still, the temptation remained. Belle was the only one who could resist the lure of this Dark Book indefinitely.

            Belle broke free of Gaston’s grip. She gave him a solid punch in the face. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but wonder who had taught her to punch like that. She ran straight for him. He held out the book for her to take it, but instead she threw her arms around him.

            “Oh, Rumple,” she said that odd little nickname again, “I was so worried about you. How did you resist?

            “You saved me,” he whispered to her.

            She pulled away from him, but didn’t remove her arms around him. She had such blue eyes and they looked at him so soft and gentle like. He’d never known another woman like her. It was easy in that moment to forget that they were still in danger.

            It was Gaston who disturbed them. He had pulled out a shiny, thin dagger and was headed straight for them. Rumplestiltskin pushed her behind him, but there was no time to retrieve his sword. Instead, he blocked Gaston’s strike with his forearm. He had never been a muscular man, but he did have strength when it counted. He pushed back against the younger knight. He dodged his blows as best he could and tried to trip him with his feet.

            The tip of Gaston’s dagger sliced into the forearm, leaving a sting of pain and then a strange burn in its wake. He ignored it, leveling a blow to Gaston’s nose. There was the sound of bone breaking. The knight sank to his knees as blood flowed between his fingers.

            His arm was still burning, but now was their chance. “Belle, we need to—.” He cut himself off with a scream. It felt like his entire arm was on fire now. He ripped open his shirtsleeve and saw red veins running up from the wound in his arm.

            “Oh gods, it’s poisoned!” Belle gasped in horror, “Gaston, how could you? You monster!”

            Gaston gave her a cold smile. “It’s too late. He’ll die now, unless you know the cure for emberberry poison.” He looked towards his two companions who were now coming to their sense. “Tie her up and get the book. Leave this worthless filth here to rot.”

            Rumplestiltskin could already feel himself weakening. He would certainly fight to his last breath, but even he knew there was no hope for it now. Belle stood beside him like the queen on top of steed ready for battle. She reached beneath her leather vest and removed the diamond from around her throat. It started the sparkle in the sunlight. There was almost a hum in the air, but maybe that was just the poison.

            The sky began to turn grey, then deep charcoal. Thick, heavy clouds swallowed up the sun. The wind howled through the trees, swirling around the men with a vicious chill. Lightening crackled in the sky, lough and vibrant.

            “This jewel protects me,” Belle told them all, “And anyone I choose. If you dare to come any closer, I will release its power.”

            “Don’t listen to her,” Gaston ordered, “Take her.”

            Lightening shot down, striking the earth mere feet away from them. Three bolts all at the same time, just before each man’s feet.

            “Take one step closer and you will all die,” she warned them.

            None of them moved.

            Belle took Rumplestiltskin’s good arm and pulled him with her. She had the book tucked in under her other arm. “Let’s go,” she said.

            “Belle, it’s too late,” he told her. He was going to die soon enough.

            “Keep moving, knight,” she ordered him instead. He didn’t dare disobey her. They both got on their horses and rode towards the mountain pass. The storm continued to swirl around their assailants, keeping them at bay until they were finally away.

            Rumple grit his teeth while they rode on. The pain never eased, just continue with burn away at him. It was a good thing he was on a horse or he would certainly have collapsed by now. Belle’s storm eventually blew towards them. Rain trickled down from the sky for several minutes before turning into a gush of water.

            “Hold on, Rumple,” she told him. She urged her horse to a stop and leapt down from the saddle.

            “Wh—what are you doing?” he gritted out.

            Belle had stopped in front of a patch of snowdrops and started yanking them up from the ground. “It’s the cure for emberberry poison.”

            “You really know the cure?”

            “Gaston has never cracked open a book in his life,” Belle told him, “Fortunately, I have and one was a book on herbs, poisons, and cures. The cure for emberberries is snowdrops.”

            She stood up with a handful of snowdrops in her hand. The rain had plastered her hair to her neck and shoulders and was dripping down her pale face. “We need to find shelter,” she said.

            “Do I eat the flowers now?”

            “No, I need to boil them first. We have to hurry though.”

            He nodded once with what little strength he had left. “There is a cave up ahead. I used it once when I came to Camelot many years ago.”

            “How far?”

            “I’ll make it,” he told her.

            He directed her up the mountainside until he found the cave. It really wasn’t all that far, but it felt much longer for him. Rumplestiltskin moved to get off his horse, but found he had no strength left. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

            “Rumple!” Belle cried out. She raced to his side, yanking him to his feet with surprising might for one so small. She dragged him from their horses into the dry darkness of the cave. “Hold on, Rumple,” she said. That was the last thing he heard before he shut his eyes and gave into the heaviness of sleep.

            He lurched awake when something cool hit his face. “Shh,” Belle crooned to him as she adjusted the wet cloth on his brow, “It’s all right. I’m glad you’re awake though, you need to drink this now.”

            She handed him a steaming cup. He could see a few snowdrop petals floating on top of it. “Drink it,” she said, “It will help you get better.”

            He took a swallow, burning his tongue in the process, but Belle urged him to keep drinking. It was bitter and threatened to creep back up from his stomach, but he managed to keep the whole thing down. The cave was a lot colder than he remembered. Belle had put a blanket from one of the saddlebags over him, but it still wasn’t enough.

            “You have a fever,” she told him, rubbing the cool cloth along his face, “The medicine will work, but it will take some time.”

            “I…I’ll be…alright,” he rasped out in a ragged breath.

            He was beginning to feel sleepy again and he had no strength to fight it. So he shut his eyes, burrowing deeper beneath the blankets. He remembered how when Bae had been sick how he would sleep beside his boy, keeping him warm. Maybe that was why he imagined a warm body spooning next to him.

            Rumplestiltskin wasn’t sure how long he slept. It never seemed like he became fully awake. Sometimes he felt hot or cold. He thought he heard someone say his name on several occasions. Other times he knew he could hear his boy calling for him. Once Milah showed up, calling him a fool for giving up his sword and that she had never truly loved him, only his fame. Sometimes he could feel someone kind running their fingers through his hair.

            “Rumple?” he heard a gentle voice say, “Can you hear me?”

            He could, but he had no voice to respond. He wasn’t even sure if she was real.

            He opened his eyes for a moment but all he could see was black. It was icy cold, but he had no way of getting warm. His whole body felt like it was encased in heavy blocks of ice. He couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Then he felt something wrap around him, rubbing at his numb limbs.

            “…maybe I was too late,” he heard her say, “I’m so sorry, Rumple.”

            Was he dying? He hadn’t considered that possibility. Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He had lived a long life and he had no one left who truly cared about him. He would get to see his boy again this way. No, it wouldn’t be bad if he just slipped away. Maybe it was even a good thing.

            “Please, Rumple,” the voice begged, “Hold on. I can’t lose you.”

            Wait…Belle? Was she here?

            He felt something wet hit his face. There was another drop, this time to the corner of his lips. It tasted hot and salty.

            Tears.

            Belle was crying…over him?

            “Please don’t leave me, Rumple,” Belle whispered and he felt more tears hit his face, then her fingers brushed them away.

            She needed him. She wanted him to live. It had been a long time since anyone had truly needed him, wanted him around. Someone cared for him still.

            As much as he wanted to see Bae again, he couldn’t let Belle down. Not while he had a chance for…he wasn’t sure, but he knew it was something worth living for.

            He drifted off against, but this time with a new purpose. He slept peacefully, no fitful dreams or memories holding him down this time. Rumplestiltskin woke slowly, his body still heavy and weak, but it wasn’t freezing cold anymore. Someone warm was tucked against his side, an arm draped over his chest.

            Belle.

            He smiled and reached over to stroke her face with his fingers. She was so beautiful, so kind, so brave, it was hard to believe she was real. What sort of father tried to hunt down his own child like that? What sort of woman of noble birth dared to abandon her comforts in order to protect her people?

            She stirred; burying her face a little more into his chest before she sleepily blinked open her eyes. “You’re awake!” she cried out, sitting up immediately, “How do you feel?”

            “Thirsty,” he said. His mouth felt like it was covered in sand.

            Belle put one hand to his forehead. “You’re fever is gone now, that’s wonderful! Let me get you some water too.”

            He tried to sit up, but found he couldn’t keep himself up more than a few seconds. Belle came back with a tin cup of water. She put her free arm around his shoulders to help him up and then pressed the cup to his lips. The water bathed his dry tongue and he couldn’t help but moan in relief.

            “You’ve been in and out for two days,” Belle said while he gulped down the water, “I was so afraid that I hadn’t given you the snowdrops in time.”

            He finished the last of the water and gave her a weak smile. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

            “Don’t apologize, I’m just glad you’ll be all right now.” She stared down at the empty cups in her hands. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.”

            “I hope you would have gone on to Camelot,” he said, “It is important that you do.”

            “No…I didn’t mean it like that,” she whispered.

            She flickered her eyes back to him, a soft look on her lovely face. Could it be? He remembered what she’d said. _“I can’t lose you.”_ But this time she was telling him while he was lucid. If he was strong enough, he’d pull her into his arms right then and show her just how much she meant to him.

            But he was still very weak and quite tired so he found himself falling back against his bedroll soon after Belle gave him a bit of food. She stroked his face as he began to drift off. Perhaps she thought he was already asleep, or maybe she was just that bold, but he felt her press her lips against his in a brief, but tender kiss. He let her lead this once, but now he was even more eager to get back to his full strength. Now he knew for sure that Belle wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He was never a knight to let opportunities pass him by.

            Despite how close he had come to death, Rumplestiltskin was determined to mend as quickly as he could. However, Belle was insistent that he rest. Still, having a beautiful woman tend to him was not the worst thing in the world. Certainly she was a far better nurse than his bumbling squire, Phillip, back when he’d been wounded during the Ogres War.

            Belle was very caring toward him and perhaps he might have been able to write it off as just her nature. But that sweet kiss told him otherwise. She lingered her hand on his brow when she checked for fever and even kissed his cheek twice in the past two days. Whatever had started brewing between them was only gaining more ground.

            Rumplestiltskin was restless. He was nearly healed, and it wasn’t the first time he was eager to leave the sick bed. But this time he was restless for another reason entirely. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

            He let out a long, dramatic sigh.

            Belle looked up from her book, peering at him from over the pages. “Rumple, are you all right?”

            “I don’t know. I’m feeling a bit strange.”

            “Do you need some water? Are you hungry?”

            “No,” he said truthfully, “I’m actually feeling a little cold.”

            His little lie worked to bring Belle immediately to his side, putting on hand to his forehead. “I don’t feel any fever.”

            “Really? Maybe you should come closer. I feel like my vision is blurring.”

            “Rumple, are you sure your…?” She actually sounded a bit worried as she leaned forward, looking into his eyes. He didn’t give her time to finish. He wrapped his arms around her and then rolled her over onto her back. She let out a little shriek. But when he pulled away to look at her, she was blinking at him with large, hungry blue eyes.

            “Sir Rumplestiltskin.” He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. “I do believe you are trying to seduce me.”

            “Perhaps I am,” he said.

            “And here I though you were a noble knight.”

            He grinned down at her. “I suppose I have bit of a villain in me.”

            “Gods I hope so,” she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss.

            He worshipped her mouth, seeking out every secret spot with his tongue. Maybe it had just been so long since he’d done this, but he could never remember it every feeling like this before. Belle was so eager and open, so warm and wonderful. Her hands began exploring his bare torso, careful to avoid his still healing wound, before threading her fingers in his long hair. They broke their kiss to draw breath, but he didn’t end his seduction, just changed locations. He started trailing kisses down her jawline, tracing her ear with his tongue in a silky tickle.

            Belle used her fingers in her hair to gently pry him away from neck. “It hardly seems fair that that you’re bare while I’m fully dressed,” she said with a positive wicked smile. Just who was seducing whom here? Perhaps they were seducing each other.

            She let go of his hair to reach for the ties at the top of her shirt. He leaned back so she could sit up and pull the hated thing off her. Her breasts spilled out, the nipples already rosy and puckered. A blush bloomed on her cheeks while he feasted his eyes on her breasts. “They aren’t much,” she said.

            He kissed her hard and whispered against her lips, “They’re perfect.”

            Rumplestiltskin cupped on breast in his hand, brushing the nipple with his thumb. Belle squirmed a bit, prompting a smile on his face. He gave her nipple a pinch and she let out a long gasp. He set his mouth to that same spot and was rewarded with a moan. He craved more of such beautiful sounds. With one hand, he toyed and pinched one nipple while he laved the other with his tongue, occasionally scraping it ever so gently with his teeth.

            Belle covered her mouth with one hand, muffling each little moan and sob. Rumplestiltskin pried her hand away, pinning her wrist by her head. “No, dearie,” he said, “I want to hear you.”

            Reluctantly, he moved away from her breasts in order to acquaint himself with the rest of her delectable body. He licked, nibbled and sucked his way down her belly, loving how she squirmed as sighed. He met her eyes while his fingers toyed with the lacing of her breeches, daring for her to stop him.

            “If you stop now I may slap you,” Belle said.

            He let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her navel. “I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

            Quickly, he unlaced her breeches and pulled them down along with her drawers, lacy things he had no idea she’d indulged in. Now she was completely bare and his for the taking.

            A blush bloomed on her cheeks and one hand reached down to cover the thatch of hair between her legs. He took that hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Never hide from me, Belle,” he said, “You are so beautiful it makes me ache.”

            Ache he did. His erection was straining hard against his own trousers, eager to be inside of her warm flesh. Belle sat up a bit, reaching out for him with the same hand he’d kissed. She found the laces of his own breeches, giving him a daring smile. “You shouldn’t hide either, Rumple.”

            Her fingers pulled at the strings until they were free of their eyelets. Her little hand reached inside, taking a hold of the heavy flesh inside and giving it a gentle squeeze. A deep groan came from his chest. He shut his eyes while she pulled and rubbed at his cock with her hand. She kissed him and whispered against his lips. “Please, Rumple, seduce me the way we both want you to.”

            It was impossible to resist such words.

            He yanked off his breeches and pushed her back down to the bedroll. He opened her legs again, this time probing her with his fingers. She was wet, her thighs glistening with want. Gods, she was perfect!

            As much as his cock was ready to be buried in her thighs, he wanted to give her a taste of pleasure first. He slid one finger into her passage, groaning at the feel of her slick muscles clenching around him. His cock twitched with need.

            Belle let out a moan and arched up when he slid another finger inside of her, his thumb finding that tiny nub of flesh and caressing it gently. “Oh gods!” she shouted, “More, Rumple!”

            He set up a rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out of her passage while stimulating her bud at the same time. Her moans grew louder. Belle’s fingers dug into his hair, yanking deliciously as her pleasure grew. She let out a scream and her muscles fluttered around his fingers, her hot liquid oozing down his hand as she came. Rumple put his fingers in his mouth, groaning at the taste of her. As much as he wanted to set his mouth to her sex and drink her down, he was close to coming already.

            Belle looked at him with hungry blue eyes, spreading her legs wider. “Is it my turn to seduce you, Sir Rumplestiltskin?”

            “You already have, dearie,” he said.

            He lined them up, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the tip of his cock met her folds. Slowly, he pushed his way inside. He’d never taken a virgin before and knew there was usually pain involved. He watched her, waiting for any expression that would tell him to stop. She flinched once, but shook her head when he slowed. “Don’t stop. It’s just new.”

            At last, he slid all the way inside of her. She felt so tight, so hot and wonderful that it nearly hurt to stay still and let her adjust. “Are you in pain?” he asked her.

            “No,” she said, “I thought it would hurt, but it’s just strange is all.”

            Relief flooded him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips; then he slid almost out of her. Belle arched into him when he thrust home again. He did it again and this time she whispered, “Harder.”

            He picked up his pace, desperate to feel her come around his cock this time. Belle’s nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned. He could tell she was getting close again, but he wasn’t sure if he could hold off much longer. Desperation and need had him lifting her knees so one leg wrapped around his waist, while the other was hooked over his shoulder. When he thrust again, Belle let out loud cry, her nails scratching at him a bit in delicious pain. He felt her muscles clamp around him, wet heat burning around his length. A few more hungry thrusts and her found his release with a long groan.

            He fell into her arms, panting into her chest. Belle tangled her fingers in his hair. Her nails scratched at his scalp in soothing patterns. He wasn’t sure what to say to her now. He wasn’t entirely sure of what he was feeling either. It was so much more than simple lust. He should regret this, he definitely shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t feel any shame.

            He just wished he could keep her, but once this journey was done she would surely return to her noble life. For now, he could just hold her tight and pretend that day would never come.

            They lingered in the cave for a few days, pretending that he needed the time to recuperate. However, their food supply wouldn’t last forever. Worse, the now unsealed book was an ever-lingering problem. The dark entity was waiting for someone to come along, someone weak it could possess. In time it would gain strength and find the new host it was looking for. So, with great reluctance, they left their little sanctuary and continued their journey to Camelot.

            It had been many years since he had come to the great city. He had once partnered with Sir Lancelot on a joint mission, but he hadn’t seen the knight in some time. He’d heard of the troubles and how the king had never been the same since the truth about the queen had come to light. There was a thickness in the air, a sense that dark times were just around the corner. It was a hard feeling to shake off.

            It was Sir Gawain who came to greet them once word of their arrival reached the court. He had fought with Gawain in battle once, an honorable knight and a good comrade. They clapped arms and smiled when they saw one another again.

            “You’re still alive? I thought for sure someone would have put your out of your misery,” Gawain said with a smile.

            “And I thought an ogre would have put you on a spit,” Rumple teased him back, “But then again, you would be tough to swallow.”

            “What brings you here, old friend?”

            “I’ve come with Lady Belle of the Marchlands on a important task.”

            “We need to see Merlin immediately,” Belle said.

            Gawain nodded at her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady, but I’m afraid Merlin is not always keen on visitors. I can ask, but I doubt he will see you.”

            “He will,” she said with certainty, “Tell him that we have the Book of the Dark One.”

            It was doubtful Gawain knew what she spoke of, but Merlin certainly would. Sure enough, not long after Gawain had left, he returned with the news that Merlin would see them at once.

            The sorcerer’s lair was set beneath the city. It was about as cheerful as a tomb, dank and filthy with a very strange odor. Dusty books littered every flat surface. There were several jars, vials and baskets filled with strange things. Something lingered in the air here. It was thick and prickled at his skin. Magic.

            He had never met the sorcerer before, though he had seen him once speaking with the king on the battlefield. He didn’t seem much older than Rumplestiltskin, but the look in his eyes suggested he had endured many lifetimes. He had neatly trimmed grey beard and kept his hair cropped around his ears. Those grey eyes were endless, seemingly staring into the hearts of his visitors the moment they arrived.

            “Good day to you both,” the sorcerer said, “Sir Gawain said you have urgent business with me concerning the Book of the Dark One. Do you really posses this, my lady?”

            “I do.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out the cursed book. The room instantly went cold; the candles were snuffed out at all once. Still, Belle’s hands didn’t shake as she placed the book on the table before Merlin. The sorcerer snapped his fingers and the candles breathed life again. His gnarled fingers touched the surface, brushing the place where the red jewel had once been.

            “The seal is broken,” he said.

            “Yes, it was an accident.”

            “This is very dangerous,” Merlin said, “The power may yet lie in the book, but once someone dares to read the pages, the entity will be released in this world once again. I’m surprised you have resisted this long.”

            “My fairy godmother gave me this.” Belle drew out the small, sparking jewel, a tiny spot of light to keep back such hideous darkness. “And Sir Rumplestiltskin has proven to be resilient to it’s sway.”

            One fuzzy grey brow raised in surprise. Once again Rumple was set in that penetrating gaze. “Interesting. How did you manage to resist?”

            “I…I don’t know,” he said.

            “Of course you do. It does no good to lie to me.”

            He cast a look at Belle, but it seemed she was just as curious as the sorcerer. “I heard Belle calling my name and I…I just knew I needed to resist the lure of the Dark One.”

            Merlin continued to peer at him, then switched his bottomless gaze to Belle. His lips curled upward slightly. “How peculiar.”

            “Can you destroy the book?” Belle asked him, “It has already brought out the worst in my father. I have no doubt it must be destroyed to save others from its dark power.”

            “You are quite right, my lady, such a power must be annihilated.” Rumplestiltskin saw Belle release the breath she was holding. He wished he could feel the same relief, but he knew that there was something more coming.

            “However, I cannot destroy it,” Merlin announced.

            Belle gasped, shaking her head furiously. “But you must!”

            “You don’t understand; I don’t have the power to destroy it.” His hand rested just above the book. Perhaps he was feeling the power beneath it, or perhaps he was simply afraid to touch it again. “This curse comes from the darkest of all powers. It is evil in its more terrible form. It feeds on the darkest desires that live within us all. If I were to try and break this power, I have no doubt that I would be corrupted and turned into the host for this entity.”

            Rumplestiltskin stared at this book. This innocuous object was without a doubt the greatest foe he had ever faced. If he could destroy this vile thing for Belle he would, but he was just a simple knight. He had no means of taking on such powerful magic. “Something must be done,” he said, though he couldn’t be sure of what.

            “I’m glad you said that, Rumplestiltskin,” the sorcerer said, “There may yet be a way to destroy it.”

            There was a gleam to Merlin’s eye that gave him a suspicious feeling that he wasn’t going to enjoy whatever came next.

            “Answer me this: do you love this woman?”

            No, he certainly did not enjoy this one bit.

            “Why would you ask that?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.

            “Well, it’s rather obvious that the two of you have become intimate on your long journey together—.”

            “If you dare to insinuate anything vile about Belle—,” he growled, but the sorcerer cut him off with the wave of his hand.”

            “Calm yourself, I give no quarter to such things. But I ask the question again, do you love her?”

            He was afraid to look at Belle. She surely was staring at him, waiting for an answer that he wasn’t sure he could give. Many years ago, he had thought he’d been in love. It wasn’t until after she’d abandoned him and his boy that he realized how shallow that love had been. He had truly loved his boy; so much it still ached today to think about his loss. But to love a woman…that was something different.

            It was the part in his heart that stuck with him. Whenever he saw a curly hair boy chasing after a leather ball, he was always reminded of his mischievous son and felt his heart crack a little in his chest. When Belle left him too, he knew he would never see a book again without thinking of her, never close his eyes at night without remembering their time in the cave.

            It was frightening to think of, but there really was no doubt.

            “Yes,” he said at last, “yes, I love her.”

            “You do?” Belle whispered in a small, wondrous voice.

            Rumplestiltskin turned to look at her. He reached out and took one of her hands, so soft and delicate compared to his rough palms. “Oh Belle, there is no way I could have ever resisted your magic.”

            Tears shimmered in her blue eyes as she said, “I love you too.”

            He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her until they were both out of breath. He reached for her, ready to do just that, but their unlikely helper shattered the moment.

            “Excellent, now I need you both to put one hand on the book.”

            They both stared back the sorcerer like he had suddenly switched to speaking another language. For a moment, they had forgotten why they had even come here and what they were trying to do.

            “Please,” Merlin gestured to the book, “The sooner the better.”

            Tentatively, they reached out towards the book. He put his hand down first, but snatched it away immediately. Searing pain raced through his fingertips like he had stuck his hand on a hot pan and not a book. Belle drew her own hand back with a hiss of pain.

            “It burns,” he said.

            “It knows you both have the power to destroy it,” Merlin said, “You must touch the book and then show your love with a kiss. It is the only way.”

            “A kiss?” he questioned. How could a mere kiss destroy something so evil?

            “Yes. Quickly, the longer you wait the more power the entity grows.”

            Rumplestiltskin was having serious doubts of this sorcerer’s power. Perhaps he’s brewed one too many potions and his brain had turned into mush. But Belle seemed to believe him whole-heartedly. She put her hand back on the book, gritting her teeth, the muscles in her arm tense. He put his hand next to hers, grimacing as well.

            But when he looked into her eyes, he forgot about the pain. Belle loved him. This wonderful, perfect, jewel of a woman loved him. That in itself was a magic he would gladly embrace.

            “Kiss me,” she whispered. He could never resist her.

            He cupped her cheek with his free hand and leaned forward. Their lips touched, but unlike their other kisses, something tingled through their limbs. He could feel this sudden wave of power flowing through his bones, down his arm and out his fingertips, onto the book. Pain flared up from his fingers, but he remained firm. He could ignore the pain as long as he could kiss Belle forever.

            A dark, smoke like substance oozed out of the book. They broke their kiss to watch as this dark mass swirled around and around before shattering into tiny sparks. The air lightened. The book beneath their fingers was completely still, lifeless. Just a book.

            “What was that?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

            “The only magic powerful enough to destroy the Dark One for good,” Merlin answered, “True Love. Because you both loved one another, truly and completely, only you had the power to defeat it. It is why you could resist the Dark One before, Rumplestiltskin. The love you have in your heart for Belle protected you when you should have been lost.”

            True Love. He, a simple knight, had such a rare and wonderful gift. It didn’t seem real.

            Merlin chose to burn the now ordinary book, lest there was any taint remaining. Their task in Camelot was complete, but they left the sorcerer’s lair with no sense of dread or solemnity.

            “Now that you have succeeded in your quest, do you wish to return home?” Rumplestiltskin asked her.

            Belle smiled, taking his hand in hers. “You’re my home, Rumple. I only have to be with you to be where I want to be.”

            His heart leaped in his chest. He kissed her again, vowing to kiss her a hundred times before the day was done. There were many adventures that awaited them, but they would face them all together. As long as they had each other, they had all they needed


End file.
